In the game of golf, the putting green is the focal point of each hole where the golfer utilizes their training and experience to putt the ball into the cup in as few strokes as possible. Success relies on many factors, two of which are the condition of the putting green surface and the golfer's ability to read the undulations and slope of the green in order to predict a path along which to putt the golf ball.
Green repair tools have long been combined into multifunction golf accessories capable of performing a wide variety of related and unrelated activities. For example, a green repair tool has been combined with a cigar cutter into a single accessory. Obtaining in-situ information about the putting green without the burden of added equipment improves the quality of practice time thereby elevating one's putting skill.
Therefore, a need exists in the field for a novel green repair tool which incorporates a feature that can indicate the direction of the slope in the vicinity of the tool when placed upon the putting green surface.